1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the control of a hybrid electric vehicle, and more specifically to a system and method of selectively controlling engine speed in a hybrid electric vehicle.
2. Background Art
Hybrid electric vehicles may include a generator that is used to control the speed of an engine. The generator may not have sufficient torque to control engine speed if there is insufficient power available to drive the generator or if operating temperatures sufficiently degrade generator performance. Previously, these problems were accounted for by “oversizing” the generator and/or engine or by limiting generator and engine output under all operating conditions. These oversized components increased cost and weight, both of which are undesirable in motor vehicle applications.